full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte Campbell
Charlotte Campbell is a rookie Rose Knight who lacks in combat experience. Though after a fateful encounter with Rouhan, and being taken as prisoner to the Goblin clan, Charlotte becomes quite a powerful warrior of Paradigm, as well as first Mistress and 2nd Wife to Rouhan. Characteristics *'Name': Charlotte Campbell *'Age': 18 *'Hair': Red *'Eyes': Red *'Likes': Cake, swords, proving herself a knight, Rouhan (Love Interest/Husband) *'Dislikes': Being weak, not being taken seriously *'Family': Campbell Family, Paradigm Appearance Casual Charlotte is a fair skinned young girl with dark red hair as well as eyes of matching color. Her hair is long enough to go down her lower back but is tied in a braided ponytail and a big right bang. She has a slender but athletic figure. is most often pictured in her knight’s attire: a golden breastplate, white cape and skirt with gold trim, gold bracers on her shoulders, and black mesh covering her midriff. Charlotte is extremely well endowed, leading to frequent jokes about her impressive rack. Rose Knights Armor Much like the Rose Knights, she wears the same black body suit with silver and gold armor with a white cape. Her usual weapon is a giant halberd scythe. Paradigm Attire When she joins Paradigm, her casual attire is a black high-neck sleeveless décolletage blouse. Her skirt is a black and red armored skirt, while she also has her overbust corset. A black belt bordered in red holds the magnetic clip for her main weapon, Crescent Rose, and its ammunition. She also has brown straps on her blouse that allow her to wear a small brown backpack but also has black and red shoulder armor, with black and red armored gloves and forearm guards. She also has thigh-high stockings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, with black and red thigh high armored boots. Her full armor is a breastplate that fists her breasts perfectly with a red neckguard, a red armored shoulder guard on her left side, along with red and black armor trailing down her arm with three black spikes on her elbow forearm guard, as well as a black glove with red armor on the back of her hand. Her right arm has a black glove going up to her bicep, with an armored forearm and the back of her hand. She also has armor on her hips with a white shawl that goes down to her ankles and a red and black belt around her waist. She has black leggings reaching up to her pelvis with red armor going down from mid-thigh to feet, with red boots as well. Background Charlotte was from a prestigious aristocratic family. She was a 3rd generation knight from the Rose Knight Guards of Helmsman, the Third City of the Independent Trading Cities. Her grandfather, a former nobleman who became a knight, was one of the founder of the Independent Trading Cities during the Dark Age Wars. After the wars ended, the Campbell family served as knights protecting the city’s independence, when her father and mother died of an illness, Charlotte too up the role of the head of the house, and thus became a knight in training. However, due to her family losses, she lost the family estate and lived in the bunkers of the academy of the Rose Knights. Despite her loss, she believed strongly in justice, the protection of the city, its citizens, and those who lived beyond it. On her way back from the academy and back to Helmsman, she was ambushed by a rogue squadron of Orcs. She had almost become a breeder, if not for the intervention of a goblin who saved her life. The very thing that a goblin saving her was a strange concept to be had done for her. But she kept it to herself, but shared it to her friend, Spinelle Fenrer, who worked as a local alchemist. Though her captain, Katie Beefeater, never believed in such a nonsensical idea of a goblin playing as a hero. Even the other female knights scoffed at it. Nearly a month had passed, and things were well for her, despite the fact she lacked any combat experience outside of the academy, and was unsure of her own strength. Though one day, all that would change, though still newly inducted into the Rose Knights, an encounter with a crazed war veteran named Jack Strider causing chaos in the streets and threatening the citizens of the Independent Trade City of Helmsman. She challenges Strider in her first real fight, but her sword (the Campbell family sword) was broken in the process, shattering her confidence and almost sapping her will knowing she was going to die. Before Strider can finish her off, Rouhan (now a Hobgoblin and disguised) intervened, saving her for the first time. Impressed with Rouhan’s sword, she attempts to seek him out to try and ask for a sword much like it. However, an invasion by the Empire halts her hunt to join in the fight. Though the mysterious figure was in the center, who then quells the fight, but is revealed to be a Hobgoblin, along with others that join in with him. With the Rose Knights scattered and the Empire soldiers about to attack again, the earth underneath them roared open, sucking them all in. in the confusion, she, a handful of her friends, as well as Imperial Knights and soldiers, are taken prisoner by Tazaar and brought back to the Goblin Keep to be used as slave labor and the women breeders. However, Rouhan takes over as leader, to which Charlotte approaches him unafraid and wanting his help with a sword. When he refuses stating that it wasn’t the sword that she needed, she becomes determined to show Rouhan her worth as a warrior and dragging him along when he goes out for a hunting group. On the trip, they come across a group of bandits attacking merchant caravans, but are suddenly overwhelmed by Rouhan… using only a rice spoon (as Charlotte was hasty and not giving Rouhan time to grab his weapons). Easily beating the bandits, she learns that the sword is merely an extension of herself and that she gives power to the weapon, not the other way around. From them on, she trains under Rouhan to get stronger… as well as falling in love with him in the process, much to the jealousy of Mia. She becomes a valuable member of Paradigm as well as its first Noir Soldier: a demigod human of sorts with a powerful array of strength and swordsmanship. Personality Charlotte is depicted as a strong, smart girl with great leadership skills, evident early when she leads a group of knights and mercenaries against a band of thieves and monsters. She quickly learns from her mistakes and is a skilled sword fighter. Though before she met Rouhan, she was inadequate and possesses mediocre swordsmanship, though she does improve as the series progresses. Charlotte cares deeply about the people around her, whether the citizens of the Independent Trade City or her closest friends in Paradigm. She very quickly becomes concerned about Kalua’s well-being, wanting to know if Rouhan takes good care of her and making sure of her happiness. Even when attacked by an assassin while in the militant nation, she sympathizes with the girl’s motives and desire for independence. Through her kindness, she is able to empathize with anyone. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Noir Warrior': After becoming a Noir Soldier, she had physical abilities equal to or better than that of a Hobgoblin. Redhead’s attacks are now relentlessly brutal. Up until now, she was equal in terms of physical capabilities but fell short in terms of raw strength. Rouhan noted she really was beginning to catch up. *'Inhuman Strength' *'Inhuman Speed' Skills *'Farming Knowledge': Before her training as a knight, she would help out with farming and plantations around her home, and then at the Academy. This helped her muscle strength and durability to increase. The hard day-to-day farming operations have made her arms strong and hands sturdy helping her keep hold her sword and not fall back. *'Combat Knowledge and Abilities': After training with the Goblin Community, Charlotte's combat ability was slightly above the usual goblin while being weaker than the goblins. She could also slay three Kobolds in one-on-one combat. Equipment *'Rose Knights Uniform' *'Paradigm Armor' *'General's Cleaver': It is shaped somewhat like a square Chinese Kitchen Knife with a length of roughly 80 centimeters. It is white without any spots on it with the blade itself cutting through flesh like butter. *'General's Shield': the shield is magical to shrink on the back of the hand, and then extend to cover the whole hand and forearm up to the elbow. In the middle of it are three Earth Elemental gems for increased strength and endurance. While in the center is a massive Water Elemental gem that can summon and fire water bullets to act as a long-range attack. Relationships Charlotte's Relationships Gallery Charlotte Campell armored up.jpg|Charlotte Campbell armored up Charlotte Campbell, RK armor and Anatomy.JPG|Rose Knight Armor and Anatomy Charlotte Campbell, Paradigm casual and armor.JPG|Paradigm attire Charlotte Campbell's Paradigm Weaponry.JPG|General's Cleaver and General's Armor FMM Eyecatchers - Mia and Charlotte.JPG|Charlotte and Mia Voice Actor Cherami Leigh Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Rose Knights Category:Paradigm Category:Rouhan's Love Interests